


Life in a painting

by staerplatinum



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, I LOVE THEM :(, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Morgan watches Say'ri painting.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Say'ri
Kudos: 15





	Life in a painting

**Author's Note:**

> i should've write the second drabble of my heroes supports, but then i ended up struggling with my feelings for say'ri, i just missed her a lot  
> i unfortunately couldn't marry her when i played, so this is the way i can cope :( also, this quite describes my own feelings when i draw, i often get inspired to my own dreams or life, same comes with writing  
> i swear i will write something longer, but for now since i'm blocked and i have a one-shot to finish and three chapters to write, i'll just do drabbles   
> hope you'll enjoy it ;_;

It was inevitable for Morgan to see her mother painting something. Say'ri's hand elegantly made the brush stroke the rough paper, coloring the tree in grey and blue shades, to draw the snow on the branches. Morgan's stare reminded Say'ri the first time Robin saw her painting, he was quite surprised by her talent. The woman giggled softly, letting her daughter some space to let her see what she was doing. Her daughter had already seen few paintings she did in the past days, she was skilled in drawing trees or landscapes, as well as people – she mainly drew Robin and used him as a reference to draw men. Say'ri also drew Morgan, and the girl surprisingly saw it too, loving it. Say'ri loved to use her husband and her daughter as references and inspiration to her paintings, probably because she bonded with them more. It was rare to see different works – Chrom's armor or Sumia's, for instance. Battles were also useful for her, too – maybe not the saddest ones. The house was basically filled with her works, since Robin told her not to be ashamed of them, even if the house looked like an art museum. Yet, her life could be resumed in them.

«How can you be so good, Mother?» Morgan genuinely asked.

The woman smiled at her, «I practiced a lot» and answered, stopping to paint for a moment.

«Why don't you sell some paintings?»

Say'ri wasn't so sure. Painting was just a hobby for her, and something to spend time with when she didn't have nothing to do in particular. Although it wasn't a bad idea at all.

« _Aye_ , I'll think about it»

As the painting was finally completed, Morgan could notice there were three people under the bare tree, full of snow. She smiled, noticing the three people were herself with her family.


End file.
